


Birthdays and Baseballs

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Dream Lovers [17]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the thought that counts when Helios gives Serenity her birthday present, unaware she's been hiding a secret from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays and Baseballs

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.
> 
> Written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal, Theme - Quote: "Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." - James Baldwin.

Today was her 21st birthday.

Normally, that would have meant spending the entire day getting ready for the extravagant ball held every year in honor of her and her mother's shared birthday, but Serenity and Helios had decided to spend the day in Elysion instead, holding their own private celebration.

And celebrate they did. As she waited for her husband to return with her birthday breakfast, Serenity giggled privately to herself, her skin still tingling from their early morning love-making session. She was so glad that they had decided to sneak away for the day. As much as she liked celebrating her birthday with her mother, it was nice to have the day devoted only to herself for once.

"You certainly look happy," Helios commented, coming back a short time later carrying a breakfast tray loaded with some of her favorite food.

Stretching blissfully, Serenity sat up and wrapped herself up in the silken sheets so that he could place the tray on her lap. "That's because I am happy," she said, kissing Helios when he joined her back in bed. "Extremely, completely, totally happy. This has got to be the best birthday ever!"

"The day isn't over yet," he reminded her. "There's still plenty of surprises in store. I haven't even given you my present yet."

"Ooo, present! Give me!"

Helios laughed, pouring her a glass of orange juice to go with the obscenely large stack of blueberry pancakes he had made her. "Breakfast first, then present."

Serenity playfully pouted, but she had built up quite an appetite earlier, so she dug right in to her breakfast, finishing off all the pancakes, sausage, and fresh fruit. "Mmm-mmm-mmm, that was delicious," she said, wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "I am full. I don't think I can eat another bite. My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you."

Reaching for the tray, Helios set it aside, then walked over to the chest of drawers, where he pulled out a small, rectangular-shaped box, wrapped prettily in pale pink paper and curled silver ribbon. Serenity's eyes lit up when she saw it, and she immediately held out her hand, anxious to see what was inside.

"Let me see, let me see!"

"You know, you may be twenty-one today, but you haven't lost your inner child, have you?" he asked, chuckling as he placed the box in her outstretched hand. "Here you go. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll like whatever it is, Helios. Thank you."

As she did whenever she received a gift, Serenity first shook the small box, wondering what it might be. By the size and shape of it, she thought it might be a bracelet or maybe even a necklace, but the box was surprisingly light and didn't make a sound. In fact, if she didn't know better, she would have thought it was empty, but Helios was not the type to play such a cruel joke on her, so Serenity untied the ribbon and ripped off the paper, her face falling slightly when she opened the box and saw what was inside.

"Oh! Baseball tickets," she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster, quickly smiling again to hide her disappointment.

One of their first official dates had been to a Giants/Swallows game. Since Serenity hadn't had much experience with boys beforehand and wanted to plan an outing that Helios might enjoy, Sailor Jupiter had suggested she take him to his first baseball game. Helios ended up loving it, and ever since then, Serenity had feigned an interest in baseball, even though she actually thought the game was incredibly boring.

"They're for Koshien," he pointed out excitedly. "Plus, they're great seats, right behind home plate. The game isn't until later this summer, but…" His voice drifted off, and he frowned. "You hate them, don't you?"

Serenity glanced up in surprise. "What? No, of course not. These are…great. Super, even. I can't wait to go."

"Don't lie to me, Serenity," he said. "You actually don't like baseball, do you?"

"The truth?" Helios nodded, and she sighed, handing the box back to him. It looked like it was time for the mask to come off. "You're right. I'm not really a baseball fan. It's just that after I took you to that one game, you liked it so much that I felt like I had to pretend to like it, too. And I tried to like it, really I did, but…"

"…you don't," he finished.

"I'm sorry."

Pulling Serenity toward him, Helios wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, maiden, it's okay," he said. "I didn't fall in love with you because you liked baseball. I just wish you would have told me sooner. I never would have given you those tickets if I had known."

"We can still go," she said. "After all, they were my present, and it would be a shame to let them go to waste."

"You wouldn't mind?"

Serenity looked up at him and shook her head. "As long as I'm with you, I always have a good time, no matter where we are," she declared, kissing him on the cheek. "But, you know, there is one form of baseball I enjoy quite a bit."

"Oh?"

Wearing a seductive smile, she began untying the pair of drawstring pajama pants he had put to go to the kitchen. "The teams only consist of one player each, and there are no uniforms, but…if you're lucky, you just might get to second base. Wanna play?"

He grinned. "Let's play ball!"


End file.
